


Part:20 "Making Decisions"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, Dn. Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: A bonding between the father and his son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the climax.

Chapter :21″ Making Decisions”

 

 

 

 

So they continue strolling around.   
Raiki was very happy with what was happening. He start to think of his future plans. 

But he thought his dad wouldn’t like it so he felt sad about it. 

“Enjoy the scenery son, because tomorrow everything will be gone forever.”

Dark uttered.

Raiki stared at his father. 

“I’m going to destroy this wasted land.”

He added.

“Are you bored again?”

Raiki asked . Dark gazed at his son. 

“No. My time has already come to end.” Therefore I must do what I’ve been here for.”

He seriously explain. 

“Come with me or you will be punished.”

“Light wouldn’t spare you, even your a kid.”

He warn him. 

Raiki glance at his father. 

“Im.. I don’t know.” I’m so confused.”

Raiki answered.

“I couldn’t wait much longer.” Decide now or bear his punishment.”

Then he went out of his sight. 

Suddenly. Raiki notice his classmate Sakura.

“Hi! “

The girl greet him. 

“Hello!”

He replied. 

“What are you doing here?”

She asked.

“Ahm.. well strolling around.”

He immediately replied. Then he told her that he remember something. 

“ I had to go.” See you in school.”

Then he start to walk. 

On the way, he remember his father’s plan to destroy the whole world. 

After strolling alone, he decide to return home to his father. 

“Why do you like to kill all the people?”

Raiki asked while preparing their meal. Dark gazed at his son. 

“Because I want to rule this world.”

He replied coldly. 

Raiki frown. 

“How can you be a ruler if nobody would follow you?”

His son asked. Dark smirked. 

I want to rule the world with people whom I can manipulate.”

He stop and glance at his son. 

“These people have there own minds.” Therefore I would just gain a head ache to control them.”

 

" So I decide to create humans to control with.”

Raiki stared at him serious.

“That’s a tough one, but it makes sense.”

" I got a suggestion, how about you create android instead of humans?”

Raiki wait for his father to reply but Dark doesn’t answer. Instead he chuckled.

“Your such a comedian son.”

He replied while eating their meal. 

“ I wouldn’t waste my time with that topic.”

Then he become serious again. 

“How about if I come with you? would you change your mind?”

Raiki asked again. Dark smiled then nod. 

“Really?”

The child asked excited.

“Of course.”

He answered. 

“Then I’ll come with you.”

The child uttered. Dark grins. 

“You want to save those people, what a act of heroism.”

Dark teased. Raiki just smiled at his father. 

After their meal, Raiki asked his father if he could collect his things before leaving the mortal world. 

“Can I go?” “Just for a while.” I need to collect my things.”

He explain. 

Dark nod in reply. 

When he was alone, dark remember his past. 

“This is it, CC, come with me and we will live together.”

Dark uttered. 

“I’m sorry, but I want my freedom.”

CC replied. 

His memory reminds him of the pain that slowly taking place. 

He stop what he was doing and punch into the air.

“No Dark! Your heart makes you weak.” No PITY for human race.”

He whispered to him self.

The next day, everything was normal again. But on the other hand,

 

Dark changes his plans. Now it wasn’t Sakura. He would sacrifice his son for what he really wanted, And this was his revenge.

 

Raiki thought that his father already give up on his ambition to destroy the world but, it wasn’t. Raiki come with his father in Underworld to fulfill his promise.

Dark was very happy about it but he were still focus on his previous plan. After he arrive in Underworld, He make his son fall asleep then tie him in a steel bar. 

Then he left. He went to find the other object he need. This was Sakura. He search for the maiden and lucky found her in the mall.

There he used his power to kidnapped the maiden and also bring her there.

Krad found out what was happening and inform his comrades to come with him. There the last battle occurred. 

It was a deserted island. Krad and his allied finally arrived. 

“Show your self COWARD!”

Krad shouted. 

Dark slowly walk toward their place. 

“So, you brought them here… how nice!”

He mocked.

“They will surely enjoyed your defeat.”

He teased. 

“SHUT UP!”

Krad replied irritated. 

Yuki and Touya were quietly listen. 

And the bloody battle begun. 

Dark fight Krad as usual. He used his powers to defeat him. But Krad was so determine. He wouldn’t accept the defeat from Dark. Meanwhile, Raiki finally awakens. 

He saw Sakura in the ground sleeping. He tried to free him self but he couldn’t.

Back to the fight…

“Surrender Dark…”

Krad uttered. He show the golden sword to his opponent.

“Ah… the sword of justice.”

He replied in awe. 

“Try to use that to me.”

He ordered. 

So the battle continues. 

Krad try his best to slash Dark’s body with the sword but he was having a hard time. Seeing the situation, Yuki decide to help.


End file.
